Giltia
Known as the land of Giants. Giltia is a continent southwest of Myrfall. Few have travelled here and made it back, not only due to the hazardous waters that surround the island, but also by the hand of those who inhabit this arid wasteland.Giltia is a harsh wilderness full of large mountain ranges, bleak moors & rocky basins. The constant struggle for survival & rough conditions mean all only the strongest survive. The giants of Giltia seem to be the most dominant of the races on the continent. They have carved a huge city from the mountains themselves, known as "Gan'Darok". They often enslave the lesser (smaller) races & pit them against one another in brutal combat, those who gain the giants favour, win their freedom. Those lucky enough to win, escape or even avoid the giants rule entirely, live in remote colonies, far from the reaches of others. The Giants The giants of Giltia live in a society where strength & size is above all. The largest & strongest of the giants is their leader, usually having bested their predecessor in hand to hand combat. The victor gaining, or retaining title "Lord of the Giants". The storm giants of Gan'Darok hold the most power over the land. They dominate not only the lesser races, but the other giants as well, their shear size & strength overcoming all those who oppose their rule. The Ogres Dim-witted & foolish, the Ogres are often enslaved by the Storm Giants and thrown to fight in gladiatorial combat with the other lesser races. A few ogres live together inw andering warbands, often led by an Oni who's magical ability holds the Ogres in great awe. It is the Oni who are able to bring the might of the ogres and assault the great halls of the Giants, before disappearing into the wilderness once more. The Trolls They try to keep themselves to themselves mostly. But few have found their way into the arena, a crowd favourite due to their regenerative nature. Goliaths treat Trolls with respect but still give them a wide birth. Trolls, who normally attack anything on site, seem to leave Goliaths alone. (Goliaths, like Dwarves, aren't in agreement with a trolls delicate palette..). * They have been known to band together with Goliath or Orc warbands in exchange for food. The Orcs Orcs have been known to willingly seek out the Storm Giants to fight in their arena. The orcs of Giltia thrive on Honor in combat. Grak the Strong was a renown. Orc who won his freedom from the arena. He was said to have travelled to Myrfall and start his own tribe, teaching them the way of honour. The Goliath * The Goliaths are a proud race, legend says they were the first men, the current generation of humans descending from their towering ancestry. Lo-Mag "the Giant Breaker" was the only non-giant to be Lord of Giltia, he bested the Storm Giant known as Stromnir in single combat, scaling his massive form before driving his gladius through the behemoths eye. * His victory brought shame upon giant-kind, so much so that after his death at the hands of the Storm Giant Yorin, Goliaths were cast to the lowest depths of society. They were deemed not worthy of attempts for the throne, and very few were allowed to fight in the arenas, most were simply used as slaves. * Lo-Mag is seen as hero to the Goliath race, many broke free from their captors, heading into the Wilds, forging small communities of their own. Some made it as far as the Umbrawood, where they encountered the ancient forests guardians, the Firbolgs. The Firbolgs showed the Goliath the way of nature & magic, teaching them shamanism & druidism. * The largest Goliath community they rarely venture far from the forest. * They have a friendly relationship with a large Firbolg community, who protect the mountains north west of the sacred groves. They tend to the forest around them, maintaining the defensive wards that burn those not welcome. Giants, being very superstitious creatures, keep their distance of the forest. Only coming close to cast those not worthy of death into the shadowy woodland. The giants expect a grim & torturous ordeal for the condemned, however the truth is quite the opposite. The sentenced are greeted with open arms by the Firbolgs, who welcome them into their large varied communities from all corners of Giltia. Other races Other races known to dwell on Gilitia are the Goblins, who reside in under-ground cavernous networks, out of the giants reach. Gnolls who burst forth from below, dead set on consuming anything in their way. And finally sightings of the Dragonflights have occurred throughout the skies. The huge shimmering winged forms gliding through the air effortlessly.